


To the Church on Time

by Lionesspuma



Series: Activate Mordred [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: As in slower then molasses in winter, Canon-Typical Violence, Hartwin, M/M, Pre-Hartwin, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionesspuma/pseuds/Lionesspuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has to become more comfortable with his own status while dealing with agency politics or worse, Valentine setting tests, worrying about his family, and possibly the awakening of feelings he can't identify let alone deal with. That is if he even notices the last at all.</p>
<p>All of this while still getting to the church on time with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prepare

Eggsy leaned his head back on the scrunched up hood of his grey sweatshirt. His legs clad in black jeans so worn looking they were soft and grey, were stretched out in front of him as he sprawled. His feet and ankles were covered in grey leather, canvas, and rubber. Even the identifying monogram was a shade of grey. On his head was a wool grey snapback and on his lap was his tablet, and even it had a grey case. He went over the list of missing and returned people and grumbled to himself. He reached for the white tea cup with the grey pattern and brought it to his lips before registering that it was empty. He set it down and looked up at Galahad. As he did Merlin spoke in their ears. "Valentine has decided to do a trial run at the church tomorrow. If someone is going. They need to go soon." The two agents knew the connection was still open but Merlin had gone silent again. The information on the church came up on the screens of their tablets. 

Eggsy looked it over flipping to a satellite image of the area and poked at the picture finding distance and line of sight from different points to the church and the car park. He was concentrating on the information when a small noise distracted him. He looked up and smiled a little at Harry. 

Harry dressed properly in a dark blue three piece suit with grey pinstripes, smiled and nodded to him. "I have been following this since James' death. I will be going." He picked up his tea cup and took a sip. He looked over the rim of porcelain, his eyes the color of the tea. The look was slightly amused but the light in his eyes was cold and stubborn. Eggsy shook his head slightly his own expression more amused and slightly taken aback. "Bruv..." The raise of an eyebrow and a slight stiffening of posture stopped him. "Sorry." He smirked. " ‘arry I ain't taking this from yeh. I ain't barmy. I’m going with though." 

Galahad's face became his normal polite proper mask. The cold light in his eyes banking down to embers. He nodded as he began to stand. "I will go gather what I need and signal you if it is safe to enter the Crystal Cave. He raised a well manicured hand to tap lightly at the side of his glasses. "If it is not I shall gather your armament as well." He brushed his pants down and reflexively straightened his waistcoat, which also straightened the shoulder holsters. He began doing up the buttons of the coat. 

Eggsy watched for a moment appreciating the calm and proper ritual before he caught Galahad's eyes with his own. "No." This stopped the older man for a moment. "Yeh see I’m expected to pick up my kit today. Me not showing up is worse than if I do go and Merlin is doing something I ain't supposed to know about.” He smirked and stood from his sprawl. He reached over and casually straightened Harry's tie. “Yeh get your stuff and I’ll come in not long after. Merlin has probably put together a case for us both. I just hope that my requests were easy enough to have prototypes ready.” He smoothed the tie out and took a step to the side with a grin. 

Harry's lip lifted in a tiny smirk and his eyes danced. “Do I meet with your approval now?” His voice was posh with a touch of sarcastic humor. Eggsy took the time to look him over then made a little turn about sign with his hand. Harry proper as could be turned slowly as if modeling for him pausing then turned back to face him, still with that slight smirk. He raised an eyebrow in both question and challenge. Eggsy had really taken the time to look and realised yet again that no matter his age Harry was fit. “You’ll do.” He held back the laughter for only a moment. Just long enough for the questioning eyebrow on Harry’s face to change to a ‘you are really going to go with that?’ raised eyebrow. He then laughed rather loudly. Still the smile it brought to Harry’s face was worth it. That and it broke the tension. “Yeh really don’ need me boostin your ego. But ya you look real nice”. Galahad shook his head slightly and took a proper posh pose before headed to the door. “I shall see you at the plane in one hour. We can complete the work on the way. Also I will see if at least one of your suits can be ready. I hate to rush them any further.” With that he headed out the door. 

Eggsy smiled to himself and then tapped his glasses as a polite alert to Merlin. “If yeh can't speak can yeh give me a visual?” He politely waited and then had a visual of the large three screens in front of Merlin. Off to the side was a computer program tracking multiple moving targets but he wasn't certain which ones. The center had Valentine’s voice pattern and location as well as Gazelle, his P.A. all labeled. The third he wasn't sure of as the visual changed as Merlin turned in his chair. Roxy was standing beside and slightly behind Arthur who was speaking. “Tomorrow there shall be a test. Send Galahad to Kentucky and a memo to Mordred. He has much on his plate already. Make sure to alert me when the test begins. We will use Galahad's glasses.” He turned slightly to Roxy with a small smile. “In the meantime please make sure that our new Lancelot has all the equipment she needs.” Arthur placed a hand on Roxy’s shoulder and she smiled fondly at him before he left. 

Mordred felt angry and it carried over in his voice. “I will be right down.” Merlin cleared his throat and looked down at his fingers for a moment using an old marine hand signal for slow. Mordred growled and then took several deep breaths. “Alrigh’ yur righ’” He took another breath. Merlin looked back up to Roxy as she smiled with genuine fondness at Merlin. 

“I hope you are doing well Sir. You look a bit stressed.” She was concerned it could be heard in her voice and seen in her body posture. Mordred concentrated on reading her as he continued to calm down. Merlin nodded slowly and reached a hand towards something beside him as he watched her. “I’m fine. Please sit while I gather your things.” He stood and began to gather items double what was needed setting some to the side as he did so. Making sure she saw the pile but he made no reference to it. 

They made idle chatter that wasn't so idle. Asking about her impressions of her other coworkers and agents. Eggsy listened as he traveled the corridors. He nodded to some of the staff and waved at Bors as he walked past getting a smile and nod in return. Down another set of stairs and yet another corridor and he knocked at Merlin's door right before he entered. 

He turned his head back to Merlin flicking his eyes to shut off the view from the tech’s glasses and closed the door and locked it. “Mordred protocol. All outgoing and recording. Clearance Mordred.” 

Merlin nodded, turned in his chair and tapped buttons. “Yes sir. Mordred protocol active and initiated.” He turned back around and looked at the shock and disbelief on poor Roxy’s face. Mordred just waited for her to catch up and it didn't take long. “Holy...Eggsy…” She shook her head her ponytail flopping out of its bun. “So you have, OK let's start over.” She reached out and grabbed him into a hug and he tensed for a half second then relaxed into her. Tension bled out of him and he tucked his head into her shoulder. “Missed yeh bruv.” He squeezed tighter for a moment then released her stepping back. 

He leaned against Merlin's desk next to the magician and pulled his tablet out of an inner pocket on his jacket. “You can speak openly now Roxylot.” He smirked and Merlin both raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at the name. “Ain't nothin’ goin out of here until I release it.” 

The young woman nodded and settled into a sort of parade rest before she started talking. “You know my feelings about a few of the knights. Percival and Galahad are of course clear. Percival is a bit more on the traditional side when it comes to class but has more of an open mind than others. I think it is more along the lines of the way he was brought up rather than an overall belief. But as I said he is clear.” She adjusted a bit and Eggsy slid a roller chair over to her. She took it and sat with perfect posture. “Bors doesn't care. You made it through the tests scored well and Arthur set you as Mordred. He is older and remembers the last time Mordred was activated. He worries about why you were activated.”

Mordred ran a hand through his hair. “I need the information you're givin me but even in lock down we have only a brief time if your cover is believable. Can yeh tell me who the worst is? Who I really need to look out for and who…” Merlin made a sharp gesture and he stopped. The door clicked, unlocked and Harry walked in. A single glance and he closed the door and went to rest against the desk on Merlin’s other side mirroring Eggsy but with more elegance. Merlin shook his head and the door locked again before he went back to monitoring the rest of the Crystal Cave. He listened in on the conversation in the room. 

Lancelot nodded and smiled an apology. “Sorry Eggsy. Yes your main worries are Kay, who is a classist, sexist, homophobic, bastard. His only weakness currently towards you is he worries about WHY you were activated.” She looked disgusted. “He is currently at headquarters for the time being doing minor things in London. The second is Bedivere. He is currently in France but is Classist and a traditionalist. He is not sexist and has pointed out to Kay that women have been and are knights. Which of course sets them to arguing like I am not in the room.”

Eggsy snickered but then coughed to stop. He smiled at her a little. “I know that ain't it. What ya holdin’ back?” He put his hands down setting the tablet to the side and gripping the desk. 

“Arthur. Arthur is your main objector, problem, and difficulty. He is very classist. He doesn't trust you. He is playing some game in his head like you are some sort of joke and the American comment of giving you enough rope to hang yourself with has come up more than once. He has no idea you know as much as you do about procedures and policies for Mordred. When he finds out it will make the second problem with him worse.” She moved her gaze from Eggsy to Harry. “He believes Galahad to be at least partially compromised.” Harry adjusted against the desk and Merlin spun around to look at her. “He knows your stance on class and it has weakened his trust in you. Lee was one thing being on track for officer in the marines, but Eggsy is a drop out of life according to him. He figures you are compromised in one manner or another. Kay is pushing the sex angle. Arthur doesn't think so. Either way more time spent with Mordred will declare your camp at this point. In general the other knights are nervous but most stand on your actions declaring your worth. The cousins are a power base you will need and I can't swing them if I am still doing my original mission. At least not well. Gareth cannot wait to get back from Japan to meet us and is supportive so far. Gawain doesn't give a shit but will follow his cousins. Gaheris is the only one here and is a traditionalist verging on classist but he has said bluntly he will reserve judgement. So far he is the only one to flat out call me on the politics. Arthur loves it and has brought me into his camp.” 

Before he could speak she switched her gaze to Merlin. “Bedivere has always hated you. Kay doesn't think much of you personally. Arthur thinks of you as a high level employee who just does his job and doesn't do politics. As far as he knows and cares currently you are neutral. That is a mostly universal opinion. Well Geraint loves you. Or is in love with you. Though I think it mostly has to do with your solid performance and backing him I am not completely sure.” She grinned at that and her cheeks pinked. She looked at her watch then at them. “I need to go. Arthur wants to show me around more. The report with more info will be sent. And yes I work fast but Bedivere was one of the first I ran across and it just went from there. So Eggsy, argument as I head out?” 

She stood from the chair and the young man shook himself out of his information overload before nodding. “Hold down the castle while we are gone.” Merlin handed her her kit and turned to Harry to speak quietly. The two younger agents headed towards the door silently. 

Eggsy stopped and grabbed her arm. His eyes were half focused with a look between coldly calculated and feral. “Merlin witness. Lancelot has Excalibur while I am not near Arthur. She acts as my sword if needed.” Both Merlin and Harry had turned to them and Merlin nodded. “So witnessed and recorded.” Harry nodded as well. Roxy on the other hand looked at him with huge eyes. “What did you just do Mordred?” He smirked and patted her arm his gaze still calculated but now much warmer. “If I tell you or you think it necessary you now have official permission to kill Arthur.” He stepped past her and opened the door. She being the true agent she was, channeled her surprise, anger, indignation into their cover. 

“You self righteous prick. You have no idea how to handle a lady or how to act in gentle society. You were a tool and still are. Do not come near me.” She stepped back into the corridor and huffed flipping her ponytail back. Eggsy stepped out, his big puppy eyes blinking up at her. His shoulders hunched. “But I fought we was mates. Roxy please.” She shuddered and stepped back. “The word is thought not fought. Learn to speak and maybe we can converse.” She turned then and walked away. There had been no one in the hall but it was rather safe than sorry. 

Eggsy turned back into the room and straightened up. “That said we need to get things together and onto the plane. Please Merlin, get her whatever info she needs and be her shield when she needs it.” His accent nearly gone as he spoke. Harry walked over to take him to the desk where things were placed out. A large hand gripped his shoulder. “You have done so very well my boy. I could not be prouder.” He smiled a little and when they got to Merlin he had a similar look on his face. “Alright lad we are proud of you and yur decisions so far. Don't blow it.” He smirked and waited for Eggsy's smile before telling him about his new kit. 

Merlin showed him the pile. “The normal kit is the same as Harry has shown you. The music player we had because it was a side project for a few people. They have been trying to miniaturize some of it for the glasses. It has the noise canceller, and can be used to zero in an’ enhance what ya aim it at. It can record anything you need. It also connects to your glasses.” He had poked and prodded it to show how to activate each function as he had spoke of it. Harry watched on curious with any new tech. 

“No offensive functions?” The older knight asked making sure to overlook nothing. The magician shook his head. The volume does not go high enough to even give a headache.” Harry nodded. “Many good functions as it is. Not everything needs to be a physical weapon.” He smirked at the private joke between them. 

Eggsy took it from the table. “Yeah but does it still play music?” He began by quickly syncing it with his tablet while Merlin answered with a sigh. “Aye it still plays music.” Eggsy snickered and downloaded his music to the device while he gathered the rest of the items. Once gathered they left for the armory for weapons. Rainmaker, pistols, a sniper rifle for Mordred. Ammo and more throwing knives, than Eggsy could count, and a new garrotte for Galahad. “You are both properly equipped with more than you need.” Merlin steered them back to the door of the Cave making sure to take back the third and fourth lighter from Eggsy and the second pen from Harry. “Yur plane leaves in a half hour be on it and be careful.” With that he shut the door behind them. 

The two knights looked at each other and then the door. “At least I got out with an extra lighter.” Harry looked at the lighter in the young man's hand and pulled his own out. “I as well. This was for pity or he worries. Perhaps both. Come I received a message from Dagonet. He has sent two suits to look over. Let us see what magic they have created.” The lighter disappeared into an inner pocket and he placed a hand on Eggsy’s back to guide him towards the halls that went to the residential area of the sprawling manor House proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/22/16 fixed grammer. Reads more smoothly now.


	2. Getting dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. 
> 
> Eggsy being helped into his suit.

There were few people in the hallways of the residential area. It was quiet and the runners absorbed the sounds of their steps. Harry unlocked the door and opened it wide for Eggsy to enter. The floor under the bed had an antique rug in a flower pattern. The walls were a light yellow and blue over waist high wood paneling. The primary curtains were a lace but the ones underneath were blackout. There was a forest watercolor and a few large butterflies in single frames on the walls. Eggsy turned when he heard the door click shut and smiled at Harry. “I always ment to ask if you caught ‘em yourself or bought ‘em.” He gestured vaguely at the wall as he watched Harry walk towards the bed. 

Harry turned his head only enough to glance out of the corner of his eye at Eggsy and the wall. “A few at home are mine from when I was in university. I have not had the time since to pursue the hobby.” He switched his gaze then to Eggsy and smirked. “You need to pick a suit to change into.” He reached down and gathered one of the two on the bed, light grey with a dark grey pinstripe set an inch apart. “Dagonet and his team are amazing in their ability. He turned to face the younger knight and held it up to his shoulders. “You will have to be a bit more careful in these. The fabric is not the most up to date and there are more seams because of the rush resize and updating the style.” He pressed it against Eggsy's chest. “Change.” He let go of the hanger and began putting the other suit back into the bag it came in and pulled another bag out of a wardrobe to pack his own. 

Eggsy shook his head fondly as he watched the other man. Only Harry would tell him to pick a suit then do it for him in the next breath. He was envious of the grace with which Harry moved. It wasn't just that of a dancer, too cliche. Harry was never a cliche. The movements were elegant, graceful and they had a hidden edge to them that you had to really look for and only when he was relaxed did it show or when he was preparing for violence. Yeah he was rather envious. 

“Eggsy I can hear you thinking but not changing. If you require you can use the bathroom.” Harry hadn't turned still rifling through a drawer in the wardrobe. 

A slight blush rose to the younger man's cheeks and he shook his head while draping the suit onto the bed beside him and toeing off his trainers. “Nah it's fine. So these suits are cut down from old ones? They look fine. I can see havin’ some backups as a good thing.” He took off his hoodie and then his shirt leaving his vest. He set them over the chair back and undid the jeans. He pushed them down and stepped out of them before looking up. He was used to the shared dorms of the proposals for Lancelot. It was no big deal as far as he was concerned. Harry stood holding out his grey button up shirt. Helped him put it on quickly and left him to do the buttons as he prepared his trousers. Eggsy finished the buttons and looked down. Harry knelt with his trousers open and ready. The young man paused for a moment not having had someone help him like this since he was a kid. Harry looked up wondering what was taking so long and Eggsy blushed lightly before he placed a hand on the other knight's shoulder and stepped into the clothes. Harry's smirk was not helpful in retaining any dignity and he squeezed the shoulder under his hand in retaliation. “I ain't had no help since I was four.” Harry raised an eyebrow then smiled softer and helped draw up his waistband to where he could handle it himself. “Tuck in your tails so I can attach the braces.” 

Harry had moved behind him while he had finished fastening his placket. He sighed and the blush was not going away anytime soon. “Yes ‘arry.” He unfastened and shoved shirt material down his backside and front. He heard the clearing of throat from behind him and redid the shoving making sure it lay smooth. “Better. Always smooth down the shirt tails. It makes sure to show off the fine lay of the cloth against your body.” Eggsy felt further heat in his cheeks and cleared his own throat. Harry's fingers at the small of his back were distracting and he simply stood still and allowed Harry to fasten the suspenders to the buttons in front as well. The grey of the waistcoat matched the grey of the pinstripe of the jacket. “We wear the waistcoat even in summer because it helps to hide the gun holsters.” By this point Eggsy just let Harry dress him like a doll watching and retaining the information. It was not something that was taught during training. You were simply supposed to know. The last button was left unfastened on the waistcoat and the holster rig was put on. 

“There are attachment points on the trousers so a belt is not needed. Belts and suspenders or shoulder holsters make a rectangle of the chest and look badly.” Harry moved to his side slightly to fasten the stabilizing straps of the holsters to his trousers. “Also that we are not wearing a belt makes some think we are not wearing holsters.” 

Again even the leather for that was dyed a neutral grey. Eggsy rolled his shoulders and reached to draw without being told and Harry adjusted as needed. Eggsy automatically reached to just above the small of his back with his left hand and was surprised when his hand met nothing. Harry's voice was slightly curious as he asked. “Knife or back up?” Eggsy moved his right hand up to the same position then put it back down. “Knife. Nothing fancy, length of my hand but useful. Took the knife handling course certified first day.” There was warmth down his spine where the old sheath would have lain. “We will have it replaced when we return. In the meanwhile.” Hands on his back again as something was fastened and arranged. “There is a snap to unfasten, it is a simple knife, heavy but can be thrown. Try not to lose it.” He reached back again and noted the weight and location. 

“Ta Harry” he placed the pistols into the holsters and turning held out his wrists. Harry smirked and fastened the gauntlet buttons then the cufflinks. The ring and watch still in place. Harry adjusts the cuffs, fingers lingering for a moment then helped him into the coat. Hands ran over shoulders and down upper arms before he is nudged from behind. 

“Step into the Oxfords you already have dress socks on since there were no grey athletic socks.” Eggsy does and shakes his head slightly as his mentor kneels and fastens the laces. “Not my fault. We ready?” He holds a hand out to help Harry up and is surprised when it is taken but not really used as Harry rose to his feet gracefully. His hand is squeezed gently and then released. “Yes, we should head to the hanger now.” Eggsy rezips the other garment bag and grabs the small duffle with his other items as Harry does the same. They are out the door and down to the plane in no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I have bronchitis and a busy show season.  
> Gem and mineral shows are awesome but setting up for them.in the middle of craft show season is a pain in the bottom.  
> Anyway sorry for the short chapter though it has the beginnings of hartwin.  
> I have my Santa assignment and tandc but will be working on all three as I can.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments.


	3. Plane trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving on a jet plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. Thanks all for sticking with me. Still busy season for rock and gem shows. But not as sick now.

Eggsy looked over the website of the church. He was disgusted with what he was finding. There was no way that Valentine would go into it voluntarily unless he was bringing armed guards with him. Even with the v-chips he had given away these people would think him of the Devil. He glanced over at Harry and smiled a little. “He ain't gonna be inside ‘arry. There ain't no real reason to go in. We can set up cameras.”   
Harry shook his head and looked up from.his tablet. “We will not have enough time to do so. Even using the Kingsman jet we will just be able to be in time for the service after getting you settled across the way.” He pulled up the satellite map and circled a house that would have a good view of the front of the church and the carpark. “I will have to go in. I have a small gas mask I can use if necessary.” He stood and walked over to the young man. “You can watch my feed on your tablet.” He put a knee in the bench seat and leaned over the blonde tapped at the tablet. His voice warm velvet. “Now you can see through my eyes”.

Eggsy looked up into those beautiful Brown eyes and placed a hand on the one that had moved to his knee. “Thank you. I know I shouldn't worry. But I keep ‘memberin’ ya in that hospital bed sometimes.” Green eyes glistened in the overhead lights of the cabin. Harry gripped his knee then released it to sit next to him. 

They sat companionably next to one another and went over the intelligence they had for the church and surrounding areas. The quiet of the cabin only interrupted by their soft voices. After they had gone over the report from Roxy for the second time, Eggsy slowly started to drift in and out. He leaned more heavily against his mentor. “We still have a few hours. Lay down and get some rest, Eggsy.” His voice soft he gently nudged the younger man. A soft mumbled agreement and Eggsy slid down and rested his head in Harry's lap. He toed off his shoes and brought his legs.into the bench seat. Blonde hair rubbed lightly against bullet proof trousers, as he nuzzled the older agent's thigh then settled to chair.   
Harry looked down at the young man in his lap and smirked. This was not quite what he had meant. “Poor pup finally crashed?” The familiar voice in his ear was a lot gentler than it normally was. “Yes. I am surprised he has made it this long. Being activated as Mordred has been hard on him. It would be hard on anyone, but straight out of the trials and without prior knowledge of our procedures…” He trailed off as he ran a hand through the blonde hair in his lap. The young man just sighed happily and continued to sleep. “I’m very proud of him.” Merlin's voice was fond. “We both are Harry. Now we need to focus on the task at hand. Tell me what ya have finalized and then get some sleep yourself.” 

Harry spoke quietly with Merlin about what had been planned while continuing to stroke his fingers through blonde hair. He explained Mordred’s objections about going into the church as well. Merlin agreeded with both the reasons not to but that someone had to because of time constraints. “There is a better pocket mask in the jet's armory use it. Also make sure Mordred takes the Med Kit with him just in case. And Harry. Be careful.” He signed off with “Get some sleep” and Harry looked down at the man in his lap. He smiled softly and adjusted just enough to relax against the seat and toe off his shoes. One arm relaxed against the seat back while the other strokes through hair until he fell asleep. 

The beep of the intercom become active woke them. Both of their bodies sang with tension even as their breathing remained the same and their eyes remained closed. When the pilot said they would be landing shortly they opened their eyes. Eggsy nuzzled the thigh he lay on and then sat up with a bright smile. “Mornin’ ‘arry. Fanks for lettin’ me use ya as a pillow.” He stood up and stretched high then folded forwards his hands to the floor with his arms bent. He then did a backbend before standing straight again and looked for his shoes and tablet. 

Harry watched the show with a smirk before standing himself and stretched. It was nothing as extensive as the young man's but is was graceful and put the aching muscles back in place from sitting for so long. “You’re welcome Eggsy.” He finished his stretch then walked towards the back of plane quickly pulling the med kit and the two pocket masks. He handed all but one mask to the young man. “Merlin said these are better than the current ones. We are to use them if needed. The same with the kit. You are to give me the extra set of earphones for the k-player so you will be able to hear more clearly in the church.” He sat down on one of the chairs and nodded politely in thanks as Eggsy brought him tea and scones from the tiny kitchenette. 

The pilot took the lidded cup from Eggsy and the young agent went back to the cabin with Harry for his own tea. “Easily done. Ya still need to be careful. Even at a sprint it will take me a couple minutes to get to you from inside the house.” He took another sip of his tea and settled into his own chair like a gentleman. When he spoke it was proper and great deal more calculated. Harry matched him immediately. Galahad and Mordred went over the plan a final time. 

They would arrive separately. Mordred driving to the house and setting up in the second story room. He was in overwatch out the window and on the monitor. 

Galahad was to arrive by vehicle and go straight to the carpark. Then going into the church take a pew midway and sit near the aisle to have an easy exit. Make sure to plant the camera and earphones and be prepared to leave. Gather as much Intel as possible. 

The cups and plates were back in their bins as the plane landed. Mordred left first then Galahad. Both followed the mission plan and were in place as the sermon began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like one more chapter. Maybe two. Next one should be action packed.


	4. The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry in the church and Eggsy out of it.  
> Action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those reading as I publish. Please forgive me. Life has occurred and has made it difficult to write. I hope to update more regularly. 
> 
> A few portions of conversation taken from the movie because it would be wrong not to. 
> 
> Please enjoy. Comments always welcome and loved.

Eggsy sat next to the second floor window of the house they had chosen. It was one of a few for sale in the little community near the church. No alarms and easy to get into. He was mostly hidden by the cheap curtains placed to show off the house better. All that he cared about was it made it easier to hide and still see out. There were many cars in the car park at the church. The closest were parked to the side near the back door. He had watched an older man get out of it and walk in with a limp. 

The number of colours and types of vehicles were nearly as baffling as the number of stickers on the bumpers. Quite a few spoke of ‘Taking their guns from their cold dead fingers’. Americans and their firearms made it much more dangerous to operate here. “Merlin. Galahad there are most likely firearms in the building. How much training they’ve had I don't know.” He focused on the stickers for a moment before switching his view back to the tablet on the table. 

*

Harry stood and stepped into the aisle to allow for the woman to go further into the church pew. She looked at him strangely before moving in and sitting down. A few other members of the congregation were settling in. He took a look around the church, again noticing the camera and pointing it out by staring at it for a moment before sitting back next to the woman. His seat was midway down the center of the church. He should be able to get to where ever he needed to including the doors. 

The sermon was beginning as Eggsy spoke of the guns most likely being on those around him and nodded. He mentally cursed about bloody Americans and their bloody guns. He looked about slightly while paying some attention to the hate speech masquerading as a sermon. Eggsy was right there was no chance that Valentine would be in here. Merlin spoke into his ear, “The camera is for recording the sermons and has already been hacked twice. Once most likely by the FBI or Homeland Security, the other barely left a whisper in the system. I suggest you leave.” His Scottish brogue was repeated by the sharper tones of Mordred. “Out Galahad we don't need you in there.” 

Harry stood and straightened his jacket. The woman next to him asked where he was going then grabbed his arm. He pulled his arm away and leaned down so she could hear. “Excuse me but I'm a Catholic whore currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black Jewish boyfriend who works at the military abortion clinic. So hail Satan and good day." He smirked and began to walk out to the sound of laughter in his ears slowly being drowned out by a high pitched noise. It was giving him a head ache worse than the slag who was following him towards the door. The whore’s voice was almost as piercing and was pissing him off. He turned and fired his gun to shut her up. 

*

Across the way Eggsy turned off the sound and was yelling at Merlin. “Bass. Play the deepest bass at the highest volume you can.” He was scrambling for his own music and switching the sounds until it was nothing but the bassline. He glanced at the tablet again as Harry slammed into another person most likely breaking their neck. “MERLIN BASS to counter that noise! NOW!” He glanced out the window and a door three down opened and men were coming out. Some headed across the way to the church and two to a vehicle parked near the house. “We have movement.” 

Merlin's voice came over the link to him. “Sorry lad. Sound is going through but it doesn't seem to be helping much. He has gone non-lethal.” Mordred shuddered as the bass thudded through his body. “I’ve alerted the authorities there but they’ll be awhile. Get to him.” Eggsy looked away from the window as others were coming out of the house down the way.

He shoved the tablet into his pocket and grabbed his bag as he shot like a bolt through the door, down the hall and down the stairs. He was wasting time. It was taking far, far too long for him to get out of the house. 

Out the door and down the block he ran almost straight into the arms of one of the men exiting the other house. A quick scramble of arms and feet. Fists going past his head one then the other. He dodged to the side and buried his knee into the man’s stomach as hard as he could. He half turned as the man started to crumple and hit him in the lower back, knowing he was most likely killing the man. He let him drop and continued going. 

In his ears his blood was beating hard in sink with the bass line of one of his favorite songs. But like the voice of the artist could usually be heard he now heard Merlin and strangely Roxy. He was too focused on getting to the church in time to let it do anything but pass over him. The beat of his blood and the bass line carried him to another man blocking his way and another quicker fight as he slammed his fist into the one holding the gun. His other hand went up and twisted the gun away only to fire it point blank into the man's neck. The blood splatter was horrific, but the man was no longer in his way. 

He could see something happening in front of the church. Galahad was outside with Valentine and his Girl Friday next to him. There was a Black car in his way as well as three more men. He dug deeper and made the bass thrum as he ran harder. 

*

Galahad slammed the broken pole sideways into the man’s head in a half hearted attempt to not kill him. He didn't actually care if that one died or not. He took a few deep breaths and stood up straighter. He pulled out his pocket square and wiped his hands before refastening his buttons and pulling his jacket straight. He pocketed the cloth and straightened his tie as he looked around at the carnage. Some would recover physically in some form but most would never recover mentally. He walked past the bodies as he reached up to turn the volume off from Merlin. He ran a hand through his hair before opening the door to the church and the blinding bright light of the sun on a clear day in Kentucky. 

Valentine and Gazelle greeted him as the door closed behind him. “Your doing?” The smallest prompt was all that was needed. 

Valentine grinned and spoke with his silabant lisp. “Clever, isn't it? In simple terms, it's a neurological wave that triggers the centers of aggression and switches off inhibitors.” The grin changed to a slight frown. “And yet you still had some control.” 

At this Galahad nodded and a gunshot was heard in the near distance. Harry could see Eggsy coming towards them but knew he would be too late for whatever happened here. There was still the car and three more men not including Gazelle. He maintained his own mask of polite interest. “And yet I had some control.” 

Valentine did not like the non answer to the non question but still smiled. “The how I will find out later. Don't worry.” He maintained a smiling happy demeanor even as another gunshot went off. “You know what this is like? It's like those old movies we both love. Now, I'm going to tell you my whole plan, and then I'm going to come up with some absurd and convoluted way to kill you, so your partner will be just in time to save the day.”

Harry knew it wasn't going to happen and braced himself even as two more shots went off and he could see Eggsy getting closer. The sunlight gleamed off his golden hair as he kept over the boot of the car sliding across and approaching like some avenging angel. “Sounds good to me.”

Gazelle reached for Valentine's arm as he brought up a gun in his other hand. “Well this ain't that kind of movie.” The gun went off. 

Eggsy cleared the car as he heard and felt the concussion of sound. Blood sprayed from the left side of Harry’s head as he began to fall backward. The younger man’s scream of negation was primal. He fired as he passed Valentine and Gazelle. The woman yanking and propelling the older man into the car. More bullets sent and one hit her hip as she dove into the car slamming the door shut. The driver’s door slammed.shut as Eggsy threw the lighter even as he continued moving towards the fallen agent. Another scream of anger as it went off almost flipping the car over forwards before it fell back then took off. 

Eggsy slid the last two feet on his knees as he stopped at Harry's side. “Galahad...Harry?” His somehow empty hands were delicately touching the mess of blood that was the side of the man's face. “No...” He pulled off his jacket then his shirt and held it against the wound but not moving the man. “Galahad you can't leave me!…. Harry?...please?” 

He curled over him protectively. There was no bassline in his ears anymore. Just the slight sound of sirens far away.


	5. Meanwhile in England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile back in England. Merlin's point of view of the action and a little of their own.

Merlin sat at his desk. His face was illuminated by the large screen in front of him, the rest of the office had a few more smaller screens to the sides and an overhead light with a warm coloured stain glass shade. The colors helped to offset the cold colors from the monitors. It did nothing for the cold that froze him. His best friend was slaughtering people. Not innocents but they also didn't deserve this. They were doing their best to kill him and each other. It was horrific. Someone spoke, the voice was strange against the sounds of gunshots and the meaty thunks of flesh being hit. Blood splattered and limbs snapped. “MERLIN BASS to counter that noise! NOW!” The voice slashed through the other sounds and his strange frozen feeling. His fingers flew across the keyboard and sounds like the faraway sound of a rapid fire machine gun filled the room. He watched his best friend partially pull himself out of wherever he had been put by Valentine's device and start pulling his attacks. The counters became non lethal, barely. They were still disabling and very often brutal but they put people down. 

“We have movement.” Mordred's voice came over his earpiece and he flicked his eyes to the other feed. Valentine's security were exiting a house down the street. “Sorry lad. Sound is going through but it doesn't seem to be helping much. He has gone non-lethal. I’ve alerted the authorities there but they’ll be awhile. Get to him.” He kept his voice steady but firm as he pulled the CCTV from the housing development. The girl then Valentine walked out of the house and into the car before it drove down the block to the church. 

His alert flashed on his side screen and a slight jolt came from his watch. He hit keys rapidly making sure that Mordred's feeds were minimized and only he could hear him in one ear. He turned his head back to viewing the main screen and Harry's attack on the last man as the door opened behind him. Only three people could bypass his lock out and two were in Kentucky. 

“He survived the congregation. He is the best.” the cultured clear tones of Arthur came from.behind him. He turned in the chair and looked at both the head of Kingsman and the new Lancelot closing the door.

“Aye he is the best. Even when being partially controlled.” He watched as Chester raised a suggestive brow. And while when Harry did it it was polite interest, this was done with demand and condescension. Merlin pretended he didn't understand the question. 

“And how was that achieved Merlin?” The older man made a small gesture and Lancelot took the step to flank him, neatly blocking the screen that had the minimized feed from Eggsy’s glasses. “I have had no reports on any research having to do with Valentine’s technology.” Arthur continued. His usual perfect countenance and voice just a bit off. The older man glanced over at the screen that showed the confrontation between Harry and Valentine. 

Merlin raised a challenging gaze to Arthur. “Sound to counter sound. But it wasn't my choice. How long ‘ve you been working for Valentine?” He turned slightly and tapped a quick code on the keypad. The video on the screen flickered for a moment then settled. 

Chester King smiled and shook his head slightly. “I work with him not for him. And just a few months.” The traitor turned to Lancelot. “Kill him. I have the information we need now and he is a liability.” He took a step towards the door as the girl pulled her weapon and brought it up not to Merlin but to Arthur. 

“Mordred protocol. I hold Excalibur. I proclaim you traitor and take your freedom or life Arthur.” The woman held the weapon steadily aimed at the older man. His smile was amused. “Well I believe I shall take the later.” He brought up his own gun though slower and turned just enough to aim at Merlin. The concussive sound in the room was deafening. 

Roxy moved to his side as he opened his eyes. He didn't remember shutting them and that was a bit strange. He looked down at Chester on the floor and snarled. The man used to be a good Arthur. He had been a brilliant tactician and smooth with the Genteel. That had changed about twenty years ago and become worse slowly. It was not a pleasant thing but the man was a traitor to what Kingsman stood for. Or at least he had been. Now he was staining his wood floor. Merlin raised his head at that thought and hissed in pain as Roxanne pressed a cloth to his chest. 

He realized then that he had been hit by the bullet from Arthur's gun. He shook his head a little and hissed again as she applied more pressure. “I need to get this to stop bleeding enough to bandage it. Off with your jumper.” She released her hold on him long enough to help pull off the jumper, shirt and his vest. He heard her mumble “So that is what he has been hiding.” And smirked as he turned back to the keyboard and his screens. The room was still on lockdown and his feeds were all secondary going through more servers than necessary in order to keep the room safer. 

He tapped one handed at the keys and resumed primary feed. All he got was static. He grimaced and refined the input. A sharp pain brought him up short and he went back to using one hand. All he could get was sound. 

A large loud crashing thud, overplayed by a primal scream before the squeal of tires and gravel being thrown. Then the closer sound of gravel sliding. Eggsy’s voice rough and questioning. “Galahad… Harry?” Small wet sounds “No..” Harsh denial and then the rustle of fabric. 

Mordred’s voice stern and demanding. “Galahad you can't leave me!” 

The broken lost sounds tore the heart out of the Scotsman. “Harry?...please?”. Small movement sounds then silence but for breathing and the faraway sound of sirens. 

Roxy reached over and brought up the previously minimized feed from Mordred's glasses and pulled it to the main screen. The sight was not pleasant. The blood spattered right side of Harry's face was a mess. The left side was covered in blood soaked shirt that used to be grey. Galahad’s bloody Kingsman glasses lay nearby. The left lens was shattered but still held within the battered and broken frames. Merlin relaxed somewhat upon seeing the glasses. He heard the soft weeping though and knew that their boy needed to be reminded of his duty. 

“Mordred check his pulse and report. Make sure he is still breathing and try not to move him.” His voice was calm and he had made sure to keep it as clear as possible. When there was no reaction he tried again. His voice stern and he snapped the name. “MORDRED check his pulse and breathin’. Now.” Their view jerked this time but did not lose sight of Galahad. One hand moved to the pulse point on the right side of the neck even as the boy weakly protested. 

“Merlin he’s shot in the head. Can't survive fat.” The view was closer to Harry and slightly off center for a moment then pulled back sharply and refocused on the pulse point. “Merlin?!!?” The voice was brighter hopeful. “Merlin how?” The young voice was tight with hope and fear. The angle changed abruptly, it looked down Galahad's body mostly his chest. A slight breath was heard weak, shallow but a breath. 

A greater exhale was then heard as the sight on the screen changed again to looking down at the battered face and torso of Merlin's best friend. “Neck brace in th’ kit lad. Put it on 'im then ya can take the jacket off 'im before the medics get there.” 

The angle of their view changed as Eggsy did as he was told. His hands were careful as he kept hold of the shirt against Harry's face and slid the brace against the hot blacktop under the man's neck. He was careful as he fastened it into place. Merlin and Roxy watched as strong fingers lingered on a blood spattered cheek. They were removed abruptly and they heard a clearing of throat before Mordred spoke again. His voice was calm and clear, though a bit of edge. “Any other injuries I should know ‘bout before I take off his kit?” 

Merlin almost withheld the sardonic laugh. “Just his jacket and shirt lad. There's a stab wound on his right shoulder and possibly broken ribs.” He grunted as Roxanne started working on his own wound again. This time with disinfectant. Her words quieter “A deep graze. You will have to go to medical at some point.” She removed her hand and his chest was cold until she returned and pressed a thick bandage to his side. She taped it then wrapped it as Mordred called his attention back to the screen. 

“Roxy is with you? Merlin are you alright?” The lad had carefully taken the jacket and shirt off over Harry's shoulders after unbuttoning them. He pulled them out from under the lower back without letting Harry move. It was a complicated move but the sirens did not belong to their medical or their contacts in the States. “I'm fine lad. A graze from Arthur's bullet. Lancelot had to use Excalibur.” 

“Roxelot? That true?” The lad was trying to be uplifting even when he was going through teams himself. Merlin grunted again as she pressed on the bandage to make sure it would stay. “Yes Eggsy he will be fine. His floor on the other hand will need a rug.” 

A small chuckle came from both Merlin and the lad on the other end of the comms. The sirens were coming much closer. Merlin contacted their man in the NSA and knew both Galahad and Mordred would be taken care of. 

He paused in his typing. His stillness grabbed Lancelot’s attention and she stopped putting away the kit to look at him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The small mutters from Eggsy stopped as well. The big Scott turned in his chair enough to look at Chester King and he spoke softly. “The king is dead long live the king.” 

He turned back to the keyboard and screen and rapidly started typing. The large screen becoming multiples as so many views and connections were made. A soft “shit” came from Roxy as she changed her view from Merlin to the screen where Eggsy's feed still came in. 

The view of a few police and other emergency personal pulling up sliwly changed to the injured agent. Hands were holding a wad of bandage to the older knight’s shoulder and head. “Wha’?” Slightly startled then abruptly exasperated and exhausted. “Oh bloody fuckin hell. I’m Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this will.continue in a new work. Have to deal.with the fall out.

**Author's Note:**

> All for fun not profit. 
> 
> Yeah broke down and hartwined. It is prehartwin here. Will be slow you might miss it. Can be ignored.


End file.
